Best New Years Yet
by mnpn
Summary: Finn and Quinn's first New Years together in The Big Apple. Plans to spend it live in Time Square go a little wrong. Will it ultimately be their perfect New Years Eve? Please R&R


**Hey, so I was bored on a plane and decided to do a little writing. This is my first ever one shot! I just felt like writing one and what better time to write one than around a holiday? This is my New Year's Eve idea. I'm getting it out a little early.**

**Hope everyone likes it! Sorry if it's a little choppy.**

***Warning* Contains some language**

* * *

><p>The new year was quickly arriving in a matter of hours and the word 'excited' didn't even begin to describe how much Finn was looking forward to this one.<p>

'_This is the year_.' Finn mused to himself as he shuffled through some papers on his desk and glanced out the window to Time Square below.

He had been working at a high profile marketing company, J.P. & Crew for five years as a promotions manager.

* * *

><p>Finn had graduated high school with Rachel as his girlfriend but it didn't take long for them to be over that summer when she only kept talking about herself and her career on Broadway. He would simply nod along as he listened to more and more of her dreams and desires. That was when he realized that she had never once asked him of his dreams now that he didn't have football.<p>

He loved Rachel and he wanted to support her but he just couldn't stand being with her anymore. Sure he loved her but he wasn't _in_ love with her like he had originally thought.

So that summer they ended their relationship for good and shortly after that, he began to hang out with Quinn again for the rest of their time off. It wasn't long before he and Quinn got back together.

Through out high school they tried their hands at a relationship with each other and it never seemed to work out, but now that they were free of the dramas of high school and Rachel, they found it much easier to be with each other and to make it last.

Once college started for Quinn at Ohio State, Finn started working full time at Burt's garage since he never applied to any schools.

A year later, he was still working there.

He came to realize that fixing cars wasn't what he wanted to do and he couldn't afford college at the moment so, with the support of Quinn, he started at a branch of the advertising company he was currently at as a mailroom technician.

It took him a few years to make it a little farther up the totem pole but he soon came in to a position that had him traveling back and forth from Ohio to their main branch in New York every week.

He didn't mind traveling because he enjoyed what he did but it did take a toll on his and Quinn's relationship. They loved one another very much but only seeing each other on the weekends was hard, so the two made a decision to move to New York City for Finn's job at the beginning of the new year.

Quinn didn't mind moving from Ohio because her job allowed her to work from home wherever she was and she also thought it was nice to get out of her home state.

They ended up finding an apartment to rent right in the city and Finn could easily take the train to work everyday.

* * *

><p>Here he was a year later, still working for the company he started out at but with a much better position. It took him years of rising through the ranks but it had been worth it.<p>

Finn began to shut down his computer and put his files back away in his desk drawer at eight when his workday was over.

He then gathered the extra papers that were spread across his desk to make them into a neat pile when he noticed a light blue piece of paper taped to the desk. He rolled his eyes at the title.

_Resolutions_, it read. It was yet again another year he didn't fulfill them. He had had the same one listed on top for years now.

He very much wanted to do it but he never came around it in the end.

Finn pulled the list off his desk and shoved it in to his coat pocket before standing up and pushing in his desk chair.

He was about to push the button to call the elevator when a voice rang through the room.

"Hudson!"

Finn let out a breath and groaned quietly before turning around.

"Yes Mr. Williams?" He attempted in cheery tone. Truth be told, he absolutely, one hundred percent _despised_ his boss.

Jay Williams had been with the company for less time Finn had but was the company's Marketing Manager and ultimately, the guy Finn had to report to.

Sure, to get his position he had obviously gone to college where as Finn didn't but it still bothered him he was the boss.

Finn liked to think of Jay as a 'controllist', or thanks to Rachel for the grammar lesson; he knew the man was actually, 'controlling.'

He was a jerk too. For the last year, Mr. Williams had made Finn his bitch for lack of a better word.

He was constantly asked of many things for Mr. Williams.

Finn was asked to pick up the extra work Mr. Williams never got around to and that was usually due on his _own_ boss's desk the next day. Finn was sometimes asked to pick him up coffee or his dry cleaning, he was asked to cover for him when he was going to be late or was taking a longer lunch break, and on countless occasions, Mr. Williams asked Finn to stay later than his normal hours. He was asked to do all of this on top of his own work too.

Finn thought that tonight of all nights he'd get away with out it. Guess not.

"I need you to stay late tonight." Mr. Williams informed him as he pulled on his own coat over his suit.

"Um Mr. Williams, is there any way I could put in the extra hours tomorrow night? I have plans."

"And so do I tonight. I have late dinner reservation with a lady friend for New Years and I didn't get to finish my presentation for tomorrow so I thought you wouldn't mind finishing it for me. It's due tomorrow morning, so sorry but it has to be done tonight obviously." He explained now walking towards Finn to press the button.

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "But this is the first year that my girlfriend and I have lived in New York and I thought it would be nice to take her to the ball drop live instead of having to watch it on TV like we always have."

Mr. Williams shrugged then pressed the button. "Well, it's only your first year here. You'll be here for many more. Catch the drop next year."

Finn wanted to scream. He wanted to explode. He wanted to punch Jay in the face. He didn't do any of those things though; all he did was chew on the side of his cheek to hold back an outburst.

"Sure, you're right. There's always next year." He finally bit out.

His boss smiled. "Great, so I'll have the presentation saved on my desktop tomorrow?"

Finn gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

"Excellent." He stepped in to the arrived elevator and right before he pushed the button to go down, he looked back at Finn. "Have a happy New Year Hudson."

Then he was gone.

Finn turned around and punched the air wishing Williams's faces was there.

"Damn it!" he shouted then rubbed the back of his necked as he returned back to his cubicle.

He was _always_ the last one there.

He ripped off his coat and threw it to the corner of his work area and then he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

Finn massaged circles into his temples before taking out his cell phone from his pants pocket.

**Hey babe, I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it to the ball drop :( - Finn**

A minute later he felt his phone buzz and it broke his heart to read Quinn's response.

**What do you mean you can't? What's wrong Finn? – Quinn**

**Williams asked me to stay late – Finn**

**You mean the one who you always do work for? – Quinn**

**Yep – Finn**

**God Finn, you're so under appreciated there. I can't believe that asshole asked you to stay late again – Quinn**

**I'm aware of that babe and it sucks but I just feel like I'm so close to this promotion that's up for grabs that I can't say no to the guy – Finn**

**You know, I would be semi okay with this if it wasn't the thousandth time he's asked you to stay late on holidays! We had to miss our dinner reservations on my birthday because of him! It took you two months to book them in advance! I acted okay with it but I'm not okay anymore Finn! – Quinn**

Finn sighed as he read the text, perfectly remembering back to a few months ago when he had to call Quinn on her birthday nonetheless and apologize profusely for having to cancel their plans.

**Quinn… I know and I'm sorry… I really, truly am – Finn**

He received the final text she would send him.

**The 'I'm sorrys' are starting to become too frequent Finn. I'll just go with Kurt – Quinn**

Finn sank in his chair and let his head fall back so he stared at the ceiling and yeah, Kurt lived in New York too.

He felt so bad. He felt like he let Quinn down. He did let he down. He let _himself_ down.

He looked over briefly to the window over looking the square and saw more and more people filling in and watching and enjoying the festivities.

After a few minutes of him just sitting there, he finally logged back on to his computer and found Jay's files. He couldn't let his personal life get in to his work.

Finn scoffed. '_Go figure he only got his friggin title slide done_.'

He checked the time on his watch before he began. 8:30.

* * *

><p>It took Finn two and a half hours to research Mr. Williams's topic and put the majority of the presentation together.<p>

It was eleven-thirty when Finn heard the familiar ding of the elevator sound when it arrived at a floor.

He spun around in his chair to see that it was Mr. Williams walking in.

"Hey there Finn. Forgot my personal phone on my desk." He told him as he walked by.

'_Of course he would be here to get his personal phone. He doesn't do work at home so why would he be grabbing his business phone_.' Finn thought and rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost done with your presentation." Finn announced when the man returned from inside his office.

"Great." Mr. Williams murmured as he streaked by again. "Oh and do you think you could head over to that 24 hour dry cleaning place to pick up my new suit for the presentation tomorrow too? I want to look good. I'd get it myself but I'm going to Time Square for the ball drop."

That was the moment that Finn had enough.

"No." he whispered and his boss whirled around to face him.

"What did you say?"

Finn stood up from his chair to walk towards his boss.

"I said no!" he repeated harshly. "I'm sick and tired of doing shit for you and being asked to stay late to do your god damn work! I'm tired of picking up your dry cleaning and fed up with having to run out to get specific Starbucks Mocha-what ever the hell they're called. Get your own damn coffee!"

"Finn why don't you calm down." Mr. Williams urged meekly and took a step back from the tall man.

"No I won't calm down! I do _everything_ for you! I stay late all the time for you! Do you know that I missed the reservations I made months in advance for my girlfriend's birthday just to stay here and fill out your paperwork that you didn't do!"

"I- I…" the smaller man stuttered, unable to say anything.

"I put my relationship with the girl I'm in love with on the line for you every time I have to call her or text her and tell her I can't do something with her! I'll be lucky to go home tonight and find her stuff still there!" He yelled, and the thought of Quinn leaving him scared him to death.

Finn stopped yelling and ran his hand through his locks once more. "You know what?" he said after a short pause to collect himself. "I quit."

"Y-You quit?"

Finn smiled to himself. "Yeah… Yeah I quit. I'm done with this place, this mediocre position, and I'm done taking orders from you. I'm sure there are many other marketing firms around this city that would love a hard worker like myself and appreciate me. _You _are an asshole, and that comes from me and my girlfriend."

Then, Finn turned around to his computer and swiftly pressed the delete all key on his keyboard and watched the presentation he had been working hours on disappear from the screen.

"I think it's high time you do your own work for once." And without another word, Finn grabbed his coat from the floor and made his way to the elevator.

Once he got to it, he checked the time again. 11:45. Shit…

He looked up at the lights on top of the elevator doors indicating which floor it was currently on.

'_Floor six? Really? I don't have time to wait for it to get to me!_'

He looked at the sign on the emergency exit stairs on his floor (floor 23).

He figured those were his best bet to get downstairs quick enough.

Finn immediately forgot the elevator and booked it towards the stairs. He was in good enough shape to make it.

He was around floor 12 when he started getting winded. '_Holy crap!_' he thought. '_There are a lot of stairs!_'

Finn checked his watch again when he finally exited the building. 11:53.

He started to think he wasn't going to make it. He scanned the huge crowd outside of the building. It was a sea of people. Searching for Quinn was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

'_Oh my god what am I gonna do?_' Finn thought worriedly as he gripped a hand full of his hair.

Then it hit him. He could just call Kurt and see where they were.

He quickly whipped out his phone and dialed their friend's number.

"Kurt? It's Finn." Finn said when he heard the call get picked up.

"Yes I'm very aware. Caller I.D. _has_ been invented you know." Kurt sarcastically replied and Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Okay whatever. Listen, I need you to tell me where you and Quinn are."

Kurt looked around the crowd and tried to figure out where they were.

"Near the front stage to the left where they have the bands perform." He filled in Finn who was running as they spoke.

"Great I'll be there as soon as I can and oh, don't tell Quinn I'm coming." Finn spoke through heavy breaths.

"Are you okay? You sound winded or something?"

Finn gathered a breath just to answer. "Yes I'm fine and yes I'm very winded. I can't talk anymore, see you soon." And with that Finn hung up and stuffed the phone back into his coat.

* * *

><p>When Kurt put his phone away he looked over to Quinn who was taking in the sight of all the people and excitement, unaware that Kurt had even been on the phone.<p>

He smiled at knowing Finn would be with them soon.

Quinn turned around to him and stuck her hands into her coat pockets and turned her vision towards the ground with a sad look painted on her face.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Kurt wondered as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Nothing." She lied and it received a disbelieving look from Kurt. "It's just that, it's Finn and I's first New Years in New York together and he isn't here to spend it with me."

"Don't be too upset Quinn. Great things happen on New Years Eve." He assured her and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! Trying to get through!" Finn pushed through the mass of people to make his way towards the left side of the stage.<p>

He was almost there. 11:59.

The stage was no more that four rows of people ahead of him when he noticed the big digital clock above the ball strike thirty more seconds.

With those last seconds he kept making his way through the many people and barely squeezed through some of them.

Quinn looked up to the ball when she heard the announcer begin the countdown to the New Year from ten.

She sighed and shut her eyes as the numbers ticked down.

10… 9… 8…

Kurt frantically looked around everywhere for his tall friend but couldn't see him. He sighed in disappointment as well.

7… 6… 5…

Kurt took one last glance over his shoulder hoping for a miracle. He was about to return his head forward when he noticed a tall brunette pushing through the people and he couldn't help but grin.

4… 3… 2…

The digital clock counting down had just hit one when Quinn felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned to the side to see who had tried to get her attention and when she did she was greeted with hands gently pulling her face and a pair of lips crashing on to her own. She knew right then that a great thing did happen like Kurt said it would.

The ball lit up the brightest it could go when it stopped at the bottom of the pole. Fireworks erupted in the sky, New Year horns blared, the sign with the year flashed in bright lights, and the air was filled with confetti and the rapture of many people shouting their own 'Happy New Years!'

Finn pulled back from his girlfriend's lips and lightly caressed his thumb over her cheek.

"You made it." She finally said after only being able to stare at him.

Finn shrugged a shoulder and gave her a lop sided smile. "Well, I couldn't exactly let my girlfriend spend her first New Year in New York without me."

Quinn smiled and softly laughed. "Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Finn had no problem smiling when he told her, "Quinn, you mean so much more to me than any job so… I quit."

"You quit?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I'm happy I did. I finally told my jerk of a boss off. It was pretty dramatic. You'd be proud of that Kurt."

Kurt gave him a bright smile and nodded.

"There was no way I was going to let him make me miss another important thing with you. Sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Quinn shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you did."

He pulled her in to a tight hug and he felt her dig her face in to the crook of his neck.

"So…" he felt her breath on his skin. She pulled away to look up at him.

"What did you say?" he asked of her mumbling.

"You can finally cross it off your list." She told him with a smile.

Finn laughed and pulled his resolutions list out of his pocket.

He looked down to the words written on it.

_Quit your awful job._

He mentally crossed it off then looked at his beautiful girlfriend who had turned her attention to the performers on stage.

He grinned and stared back down to the list. His next resolution he'd write down he planned on fulfilling soon enough.

_Make Quinn yours forever._

He didn't worry about not doing that one. He had already bought the ring.

Best New Years yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked it! Reviews would be amazing to let me know how I did on my first one shot. Thanks everyone and have a great New Years! Hope 2011 was good to everyone and that 2012 will be even better :) <strong>


End file.
